A so-called Night Light Assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,549,250 and 4,714,984 both issued to Donald Spector. This assembly both holds a picture and provides for the display of a picture as well as the discharge of aromatic vapor due to the heat of the lamp. In Spector '984, the frame is assembled about the night light so as to encase the light completely.
Other representative state of the art patents include Love U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,986 issued Aug. 10, 1971 for TELEVISION AND NIGHT LIGHT (statue in front of illuminated background), Rochford et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,213 issued Jun. 18, 1974 for CAST RESIN GLOW LAMP PRODUCT (distribution and emanation of light from cast covering), Rochford et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,212 issued Jun. 18, 1974 for DECORATIVE GUIDE LIGHT (decorative article having distribution and emanation of light), and Martin FLAT FACE NIGHT LIGHT U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,116 issued Aug. 10, 1982 (plug in night light having flat face).